Gas turbine engine composite matrix structures and the manufacture of such composite matrix structures, particularly in gas turbine engine applications such as blades, vanes, blade tracks, and combustor lines, remain an area of interest. Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.